


Skin Hunger

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick中了稻草人毒气和毒藤花粉，两种物质的混合让他性格中的某一层面被放大到了极致</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Hunger

当Red Hood惯例般的爬到Grayson公寓的阳台时，感觉到了些许微妙的不协调。

对于义警来说这个时间睡觉显然早了点，窗户上锁的方式也表明家里的确有人。当然，以Dick·Grayson通常会出现的访客的习惯而言，窗户处在关闭状态这一点就能排除掉这个可能了。但是灯是关着的。

所有灯都处于关闭状态，整个屋子漆黑一片。Jason熟练地撬开阳台门，走进屋内。客厅看起来很平常，以一个单身男人而言还算得上整洁，散落的食品包装盒 也在可以接受的范围内。没有任何打斗的痕迹。据他所知，这个城市可没有人能一点痕迹都不留的带走Dick·Grayson。他环绕四周后摘下头盔，小心地 向卧室走去。

门没有关，只是虚掩着。Jason敏捷的闪进去，一眼就看到了床中央巨大的棉被鼓包。地上散落着Nightwing的蓝黑制服，显示衣服的主人是如何匆忙 的把它们扒下来随手扔开。制服没有血迹，没有破损，连灰土都粘的很少。Jason舒了口气，看来那个聒噪的家伙没出什么事，只是不知道为啥这么早就乖乖上 床睡觉了而已。紧绷的心情放下来后他就感觉到一阵怒气，于是大跨步的走过去掀起了被子。

“操你的Dickie Bird，你在搞什……”重重扑在他身上的人体打断了他的询问。男人被从床上迎面扑过来的Dick紧紧抱住，冲击力让他直接仰面摔倒在凌乱的衣服上。很 痛，不过幸好还有衣服缓冲。虽然只有薄薄一层，也好过后脑勺直接撞到地板。胸腔被挤压得瞬间丢失所有空气，Jason躺在地面眨了好几下眼睛才缓过劲来。 然后他感受到了像树袋熊一样扒着他的Grayson赤裸肌肤的温度。

一个浑身赤裸的Grayson，紧紧趴在他胸口抱住他。等等，那些透过布料的湿漉漉的东西难道是眼泪吗？吃惊不已的Jason努力撑起上半身，捧起了 Dick冰凉濡湿的脸凑在月光下观察着。天呐，他这辈子都没想过有天能见到这种景象，眼睛都哭肿了的，微微发抖着的，光溜溜贴着他的第一任Robin。他 不禁开始思索起这场景到底是圣诞节提前来了还是见了鬼的地狱。

压在他身上的青年似乎在感受到体温后变得平静了一些，至少不再抖得像触了电。Jason很想再讽刺他几句，但是瞟到Dick满脸鼻涕眼泪的场景就感觉背后一凉，只能硬生生的把话吞回了肚子里。

“我很抱歉，”Dick咕哝着，带着厚重的鼻音将他搂得更紧了点，“这只是……它只是一个事故而已，我没想到会变成这样。”

“什么事故？你在说英语吗？”Jason维持着被扑倒在地的状态，僵硬了半天后才将手轻轻放在兄长背后轻拍着。而青年在他的安抚下逐渐舒缓了僵硬的肌肉， 甚至从鼻腔里溢出绵软的轻哼。这声音让Jason整个人都抖了下，随后Dick蹭到他颈窝的头发更是搞得他脸上又热又痒。“好吧，你确实出了点问题。说来 听听你到底是怎么变成一种见人就扑还被摸一下就恨不得喵喵叫的物种的？”

“同时被稻草人毒气和毒藤花粉影响了，我猜？”Dick的声音低到几乎听不清，他在Jason身上扭动着寻找更加贴合的姿势。

“听起来像是阿克汉姆暴乱了。”Jason努力从地上爬起来，紧紧扒在身上的青年毫无片缕的身体让动作的难度上升了好几个等级。“我说，你能稍微闪开点 吗？我觉得自己变成了一只蜗牛。”他试图把Dick从他身上拽下来，但哼哼唧唧的男人像是带着吸盘一样紧紧贴着毛茸茸的脑袋还在他肩颈间乱拱，害得他差点 又没站稳跌回到地上。

Dick·Grayson嘟囔了几声，随着Jason的动作站了起来，但是仍然从背后紧紧搂住他甚至连腿都恨不得缠在一起。身高的差距使得Dick无法顺 利的将头放在对方的颈窝里，于是他将整个脸都压在了Jason背上——带着一些没擦干净的不知名液体。高个子的男人甚至能感觉到戳着他的脊骨的鼻梁压力。 这很困难，但最终他们还是挪动到床上并找了个彼此都舒服的姿势。Jason并非不想去客厅好好坐着交谈再来罐啤酒之类的，但是背上绑着一个成年男子的状况 下这似乎成了不可能完成的任务。他刚刚躺平，Grayson又手脚并用缠了上来，似乎他是某种维生装置一样。

从青年情绪低落的描述中Jason大概拼凑出了事情的全貌。阿克汉姆的大规模越狱已经成为了一种惯例，他们越来越习惯把那些逃出来到处捣乱的家伙挨个抓起 来送回他们应该在的地方，可不代表这事就能轻松完成。被两种生化武器袭击的Dick及时注射了Batman备好的解毒剂，但是明显两种物质混合后出现了未 曾预料到的后遗症。

“所以你患上了人体饥渴症或是别的类似的操蛋玩意？我以为你本来就有这病，Dick·爱抱抱·Grayson？”Jason努力把想要整个趴在他胸口的男 人挪到身侧，得到了一阵低声的抱怨。不过为了自己能够正常呼吸Jason还是硬起心肠把青年推到了身边。随即就有一双手穿过了他的T恤下摆，光滑火热的手 掌滑过腰腹一路向胸口蔓延。Todd坚决的将不规矩的手拽了出来，但对方执着地展开侵袭，不依不饶的想要摆脱衣物的阻隔。不堪其扰的Jason狠狠拍了兄 长一下，“你就不能安静一会吗？”

手掌与皮肤相触发出清脆的声音，被一巴掌抽在屁股上的青年猝不及防之下惊叫出声，蜷起双腿团了起来。但是相处已久后对青年每一个反应了若指掌的Jason 却听出了尾音里一丝不易察觉的颤抖，并非害怕，而更接近被他咬着脖子狠狠插入时不稳的轻颤。“原来你喜欢这个，嗯？”他邪恶的笑着，手掌意有所指的抓揉着 青年略微泛红的臀肌。Dick因为这个动作而拉长了背部，像是被抚摸脊毛的动物。

“嘿！这很疼！”Dick嘴里不轻不重的抗议着，却顺着对方推拉的动作改变了姿势，整个人趴伏在Jason的大腿上。骨骼与肌肉的质感透过裤子温暖他的腹 部，赤裸的青年蠕动了几下试图将手臂探进对方的T恤，又收获了一下拍打。这回是在另一边臀瓣上，于是两团圆润的臀肉变成了同样的淡粉色。

“我都不知道你有虐待倾向。”Dick扭头看着他低声咕哝。

“我也不知道你是个受虐狂，我们平了。”一边说着，Jason的手掌准确的落在Dick的腿根和臀部，力度均匀且充分照顾，保证不会有一丝皮肤被冷落。而 且他洋洋自得的为每下击打都找好了理由。“因为你没好好照顾自己”和“因为你没把情况的变化通知我们”听上去还比较正常，可是“因为你光着扑过来”以及 “因为你在家却没开灯”这种原因就怎么听都有些无事生非的意味。不过被拍打的那个人却已经无暇注意Jason到底在说什么了。击打的疼痛过后是热烫的感 觉，痛觉随着拍打的持续而逐渐习惯，麻痹的感觉开始蔓延。红肿发热的皮肤让血液加速留过下半身，手掌与皮肤相触奇异的带给Dick极大的满足感，而横贯他 腹部的大腿的存在感也让他舒服的想要呻吟。Dick几乎想要捂着嘴阻止奇怪的声音溢出。可是打他屁股的男人同样开始变得粗重的呼吸让他决定放任。

我怎么没早点发现你的爱好呢，Batman的Golden Boy，”Jason俯下身看着兄长潮红的脸颊和湿润的蓝眼睛，“我们以前少掉了多少乐趣。”说着他带有恶作剧意味的抬了抬膝盖，用大腿磨蹭过青年开始充血变硬的下体。

“我以为你长大后会改掉喜欢恶作剧的毛病，Jase，”Dick有些气息不匀的回应。看到他偷偷把脸在自己腿上蹭的动作后Jason笑了一声，伸手弹了下Dick比原来弧度还要圆润的肿烫臀部。

“玩弄兄长可不是好习惯。”趴着的青年向他这边滚了小半圈后抱住了他的腰，直接从T恤下摆塞了手臂进去。Jason已经懒得阻止这个了。

“玩弄可是你自己说的，别想安到我头上。”一下下顺着青年柔软的头发，衣着完整的弟弟喷了下鼻子，“而且，明明是你在勾引我才对。”

“勾引？”Dick抬起头看着他，眼里闪过一丝光芒，他伸出舌尖在Jason两腿之间的布料上缓缓画圈，“我以为这样才算？”

“想玩大的？”看着裤子上濡湿的一块Jason嗤笑了一声，“那就来。”他伸手把Dick的头按了下去，对方的呼吸吹透了潮湿的裆部，一阵潮热紧接着是湿冷，被包裹的器官肉眼可见的弹动了一下。

Dick灵活的齿舌协作着解开了裤子，比他期待的还要好。落下的发丝在他腿根和小腹上拂过，有点痒。但是青年舌头的动作让他忽视了所有周围的干扰。那真他 妈的是专业级的舌头，Jason满意地抚摸着Dick的后颈和肩背，很显然对方十分满意这奖励。他的阴茎被整个的舔舐，含进口中用舌尖洗刷每一道皱褶与缝 隙，吐出来后红亮的头部被唾液与前液弄得湿淋淋。Dick用手指把液体抹遍勃起的柱状物，然后挨个把手指送进口中吮吸。像是怕冷落了Jason的器官，青 年把挺立的阴茎放在脸上磨蹭。湿黏的液体在面颊上沾染出一片水光，直入鼻腔的肉体气味让他显得满足而惬意。正当他想再一次将阴茎纳入口腔时，Jason抓 着他的头发强迫他抬起了头。虽然这很痛，但是被整个控制的感觉让他仅是呜咽了一声表达自己的不满。

“别着急，我可不想这么快结束。”他轻啄了下兄长的眼睑，满意的看到对方因为这一个动作而弓起了后背。“今天你倒是不多话，看来有必要研究下到底是什么成分产生了变异，我还是更喜欢你嘴巴另一种用途。”

相比组织各种语言的巧妙骚扰Jason更青睐肢体接触，尤其是现在好像Dick整个的全身心都在渴望他一样。这只烦的象鸟一样的家伙是他人生回忆中少有的 几乎全是快乐的部分，说到底其实他也不是真的烦对方每天的叽叽喳喳和随时扑上来的搂抱。就只是，Dick·Grayson一直都是这样，对每个人都一视同 仁。而现在，只有自己是他的救赎。

Jason把Dick掀在床上，扭头去床头柜的抽屉里翻腾。失去了体温接触的Dick惊慌的想要凑上去，却被摁在后背的手掌阻止了动作。巨大的失落感与空 虚重新席卷了他的全身，后背按压的手掌像是风浪中固定船只的锚链一样给他些许安心感，让他知道Jason并没有离开他的身边。

“Jason……”Dick轻轻叫着，带着一点鼻音。

“嗯？”被呼唤的人坐在床边把抽屉里的东西扒拉的稀里哗啦。

“Jason……Little Wing……”暴露在空气中的身体开始颤抖并试图蜷缩起来，但压在背后的力度让他只能微微地在床单上挪动。像是回应他热切的呼唤，Jason探身回来覆在 他后背上。被固定在床单和男人的臂膀之间，Dick感觉到股缝被沾满了湿滑液体的手指按压，一点点尝试着探入。体内的腔道被入侵，粗糙的指节与内壁摩擦产 生鲜明的触感。Jason含住他的耳廓，牙齿叼着软骨轻轻碾磨，而下面扩张的手指也强硬的加到三根。细微的痛感，覆盖而来的重量和体内屈伸的手指让渴求触 碰的青年满足到呻吟。他没有像以往那样压抑着声带唯恐漏出甜腻嗓音，而是放松地随着Jason的动作而愉悦欣喜。

显然他的反应取悦了另一位，Jason扒开他的臀瓣，将早已鼓胀不已的肉棒一口气插入潮热松软的后穴。Dick发出了尖锐的哭喘，身体剧烈的抖动几下，随 即一股熟悉的刺鼻气味蔓延在了空气中。刚刚高潮的躯体还在微微抽搐，肌肉的蠕动收缩的紧窒让Jason更加兴奋，忍不住大力抽送起来。

“耐力下降的很厉害嘛，”他轻轻地把话语吹在Grayson脸上，手下时轻时重的揉捏对方红肿热烫的臀肉。“我觉得你需要更多的‘锻炼’。”

“啊……嗯啊……”被直接刺激前列腺的Dick已经无暇回应他的调笑。对身体接触的巨大渴求使他对于Jason的触碰分外敏感，摩擦，挤压，撞击，揉拧， 啃咬，他身上的每一寸肌肤几乎都被照顾到。快感沿着神经流淌，彼此堆积聚合，海浪一般冲刷过周身。Dick几乎要恐惧起来，如果给予他这些的不是 Jason。他可以在那孩子面前随意的表现出自己的脆弱与需求，不需要羞愧与遮掩。即使对方会用这个取笑他很久，但这完全无损于他们的联系。在他身 边，Jason就只是Jason而已，那个当年瘦小叛逆但快乐的孩子，被人认可信任以此为一生的目标。无论发生了什么过了多久，他仍然无法抹去这个印象。

Dick再度充血挺立的肉柱挤压在小腹与床单之间，粗糙的质感摩擦着敏感的头部带来一阵热痛。后穴的抽插力度越来越大，Jason似乎想将自己撞进他的腹 腔，粗重的喘息与滑落的汗珠显示他也濒临极点。Dick此时的大脑已经一片空白，他甚至不清楚自己有没有尖叫出声。他猜是有的，因为Jason掐住他腰部 的手几乎要陷进肌肉中。绵密的钝痛与汹涌的快感淹没他的每个细胞，被压迫的胸腔里甚至让大脑因缺氧而减慢了转速。Dick狂乱地甩着头发试图逃离这令人恐 怖的快感，然而被压制的身体完全无法移动。直到感觉一股液体有力地冲进他体内，被死死压住的青年才再次达到了高潮。

当他双眼再度聚焦时，Dick才发现自己失去了一段时间的意识，浑身的清爽感表明已经有人为他做了清洁。身畔传来的人体热度勾引着他，而他也听从了召唤滚 过去再次挂在了Jason身上。Jason很难得的没有对他刚才的失态与如今的行为多加评论，只是揉了揉他的脖子让他放心入睡。很快疲倦的青年就在他臂弯 中沉沉睡去。

直到对方已经发出了轻微的鼾声Jason才摸出了通讯器，拨打了在Titan塔的Tim的号码。

“帮我查一下毒藤的花粉和稻草人毒气混合起来后是什么效果，Dickie Bird中招了。”收信的一方慌慌张张跑去查资料的动静极大的娱乐了他。Jason挂掉通讯器后视线转回到Dick身上，想着兄长被Batman教训并接 受Tim和Robin的轮番关爱轰炸的景象，他也笑着慢慢地沉入睡眠之中。


End file.
